


Partners in Shadow

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Bonding, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/F, No Smut, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukari and Mitsuru are friends, but also partners. In a partnership, trust is everything; and being part of SEES, critical thinking and action rule the field. For Yukari, seeing Mitsuru get hurt blinds thought with instinct and safety over efficiency; still...trust is everything, no? Yukari should trust Mitsuru; for better or worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Shadow

In the endless floors and corners of Tartarus, the team known as SEES faces a boss Shadow in one of the many ‘checkpoint’ floors as they have named it, thanks to the gates that lead back to the lobby. The Shadow or rather 3 of them are nailing down on the Persona user team.

Akihiko, Ken and Koromaru are handling 1; Junpei, Aigis and Minato are handling the other; the last one is being handled by Yukari and Mitsuru.

A bit underwhelming considering the power of the shadow, but they are handling it just fine.

Yukari stays far, drawing an arrow and with her bow, takes careful aim to not hit Mitsuru. Mitsuru meanwhile keeps the Shadow on the defensive, keeping her posture firm and steady, while her elegant whims confuse the shadow, and whenever it strikes, Mitsuru avoids it with grace and counters with a stab, hand gripping the rapier rather firmly and piercing with strength and finesse.

That is until the shadow gets the best of Mitsuru, and surprises the Empress with an Agidyne, blasting Mitsuru back and engulfing her in flames for a few seconds. Mitsuru skids back, falling to one knee and using the hand holding the rapier to stab the rapier onto the ground and stay on that one knee. She has burn marks all over her; Mitsuru’s clothes surprisingly didn’t burn entirely but have some extensive damage around them.

“Mitsuru-senpai!” Yukari gasped, eyes widened and quickly lowers her bow, hand hosting for her evoker, but Mitsuru raises her hand and glances at her “…Senpai…?”

Mitsuru lets out a small smirk at her. Yukari blushed at the smirk; seeing Mitsuru’s confidence despite her being down, her determination as she slowly stands up, albeit with effort. It reminded her of a conversation the two had back at Kyoto.

_Flashback_

_“Yukari” Mitsuru says. Yukari yelps as the two look at the sunset from the hotels rooftop “You said you would support me…correct?”_

_Yukari fervently nods “Y-Yeah…” she stares at Mitsuru quizzically “Is there something wrong with that…?”_

_“I’m just making sure” Mitsuru turns to Yukari “That you know what that means. To be by my side, to believe in my decisions, agreeable or not…” her eyes soften upon staring at Yukari “To trust me when the time is right, even if your instincts say otherwise.”_

_Yukari visibly frowns “Yeah, I mean it. Do you think I can’t handle it?”_

_“I’m just worried” Mitsuru closes her eyes for a moment “I’m putting my trust in you Yukari…to watch my back”_

_Yukari said nothing to that, merely nodding to Mitsuru with a small smile adorning her face; the two resume their stare of the sunset…_

_End Flashback_

‘…Is this what you meant…Mitsuru…?’ Yukari wondered, seeing Mitsuru stand up and pull her evoker, slowly placing it on her head. No words needed to be spoken at that time.

Yukari raised her bow and arrow and takes aim, pulling back the arrow and aiming at the Shadow’s mask; its weak point. Yukari takes a deep breath, muscles tensing, a slight tremble quivering her body, but Yukari maintains her steady aim as Mitsuru pulls the trigger.

“Artemisia!” Mitsuru calls, her Ultimate Persona summoned from the voids of her unconscious ego, the Persona cracking its whip as it stares at the Shadow, ready to attack “Bufudyne!” Mitsuru shouts and Artemisia breathes in, and then exhales an abundance of snowflakes at a rapid rate that expands and covers the shadow, slowly freezing it in a block of ice.

‘Now!’ Yukari thought, letting go of the arrow and firing it forward, the arrow passing by Mitsuru and piercing the shadow like it was butter. Breaking the mask and ice, the shadow turns to nothingness, signaling its defeat. “…We did it…!” Yukari couldn’t help but grin, seeing Mitsuru smile at her (did she wink at her? Damn that was hot), lowering her bow and giving Mitsuru her trademark thumbs up.

Before the two could speak to the other, Fuuka announced that the other 2 shadows have been defeated, and they decided to regroup and return to the dorms for now. They can resume the climb to the next floor another day.

As the team head back to the dorms, Yukari and Mitsuru stay a little ways behind to talk privately

“Great shot back there” Mitsuru says to Yukari, who yelps and blushes

“I-it wouldn’t have been possible had you not frozen the shadow first you know” Yukari bashfully retorts

“Perhaps” Mitsuru speaks truthfully “but regardless, I did weaken the shadow as well”

“Y-yeah you did” Yukari nods, frowning somewhat “You got hurt though…” she says, noting Mitsuru’s burn marks

Mitsuru sighs “A bit reckless on my part. I had no idea the shadow would have elemental attacks, and Yamagishi was too focused on assisting Iori that she couldn’t pinpoint that for me; a small mistake on our part.”

“It was kind of careless” Yukari retorts

“Maybe” Mitsuru hates to admit, cringing a bit as she tries to lift her arms, but the burning sensation prevents her from doing so; something that Yukari noticed right away.

“We need to put some ointment on you before it gets worse” Yukari says worriedly

“That would be wise” Mitsuru nods “May I ask you to do the deed?” she chuckles “I may have to strip down however”

“Of cours-aaah…” Yukari’s cheeks suddenly match Mitsuru’s hair “W-well…” she shyly looks away “Jeez when you put it that way…”

“Something wrong?” Mitsuru asks

“N-nothing!” Yukari quickly waves her hands around back and forth “I-I’ll do it ok?!”

Mitsuru shows Yukari a small sincere and grateful smile to her “Thank you Yukari. I’ll be in my room, waiting for you”

‘H-HER ROOM?!’ Yukari inwardly screamed “Y-Yes…I-I’ll be there!” Yukari nods, blushing rather madly ‘Oh God I’m going to see senpai’s room and I’m going to touch her skin…augh what I’m thinking?!’ she shook her head ‘Ugh I’m starting to sound like Junpei now…’ she let out a small groan ‘Stupid feelings…stupid senpai’ she pouts, but seconds later she smiles, looking at Mitsuru’s majestic face, her confidence, her maturity, her…her beauty; the beauty she fell in love with.

‘…I wouldn’t want you any other way’ Yukari thought, smiling to herself and talks to Mitsuru again, but a lighter topic, to get a conversation going.

_Yukari and Mitsuru spent some bonding time together…_

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for the first day of persona yuri week on tumblr.
> 
> Day 1 is - In Battle - and I chose Yukamitsu for the prompt.


End file.
